Finding our way back
by mwalt
Summary: My take on what the beginning of season five could look like. I never really liked Agent Perotta so I apologize for those that like her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brennan took a frustrated breath as she looked at a picture of her and Booth. It was one of the few she had of them together and it was from their circus act. One of her favorite assignments with him. She smiled thinking about their act and how much fun she had with it. Also how he had cheered her on when she was walking the tight-rope.

Then her smile faded. The memories were there. They were very real but only to her. Booth still couldn't remember anything. He didn't remember her.

He didn't even remember Parker. How he could forget his own son she didn't/couldn't comprehend emotionally. Logically, she what it was—why he was having these problems. Scientifically she could explain it. She knew it could take time or he could never get it back.

He didn't remember being a Ranger or even meeting Rebecca for the first time. The last memory he had was one of leaving home and that was a non-negotiable moment that he would never talk about.

So here she was, waiting for him to show up for their every other day dinner to try to get his memory back. Tonight she had decided to cook something simple-his favorite: macaroni and cheese. She even bought Foreigner to play.

Brennan knew she had to be strong but she didn't know how much more she could take. She was determined to fight for their friendship, their partnership and their love. Yes love. She had admitted to herself that she loved him and was pretty sure that he loved her too. Both of them were just too scared to make the first move. Somehow though, she had found the courage to admit to it while she was in surgery. She would fight for him, for them, just as she knew he would fight for her if their situations were reversed. Though Booth would be much better at it. His people skills were so much better than hers though he had helped her so much.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. Placing a smile on her face and hoping for the best, she went to answer the door.

------------

Booth didn't know why he was so nervous. He had been over to her apartment several times over the past couple months and apparently even more so the past four plus years.

Though his conversation with Special Agent Payton Perotta nagged his mind. She's just your partner. Yes, you two are close-a little closer than most; however Agent Perotta (Payton she insisted) claimed that he and Dr. Brennan were not an item. Yet how could he explain his feelings towards Dr. Temperance Brennan?

Agent Perotta-Payton said that he was getting serious with her. Perotta, that is. But he had a couple of issues with that. One, no one else had mentioned it. But everyone else that claimed to be his friends, his family, seemed to trust her.

Payton had told him that he was spending too much time with Dr. Brennan and should concentrate on her instead-since they were seeing each other before his surgery. Otherwise he may lose her. He had promised to talk to Dr. Brennan tonight about how much time they were spending together though something in his gut was telling him that something was wrong. He just didn't know what.

So here he was at Dr. Brennan's place-she had told him that he always called her Bones but he couldn't bring himself to call her the nickname when he couldn't even remember why he had started the nickname. It made sense. She worked with bones so calling her Bones made sense. But he couldn't-he wouldn't call her Bones till he remembered her. Remembered them.

So now he was here. He knocked on the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

They smiled at each other a bit awkwardly. "Come on in." Brennan shut the door behind him. "I'll take your coat."

"Actually," Booth felt guilty for even thinking about what he was going to say. Though he didn't know why. He couldn't explain it. Except he had promised Agent Perotta that he would and she was waiting for him at his place. "I'm not staying."

"You're not?" her brows came together in confusion.

"No. Agent Perotta is waiting for me back at my place."

"Are you working on a case with her?"

"No. I," he put his hands in his pockets then ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't know how to say this without coming off like a jerk but I need to say it."

"What is it Booth? You've got me worried."

"You don't have to be worried about me Temperance. That's not your job. You know, I get it—we're partners. We were close. But each of us has a life outside of one another and I think it's time we got back to it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm sure you have things to do besides help me with my memory. And Payton is waiting for me. We're seeing each other."

Brennan gripped her hand on the doorknob. "You're what?"

"We're seeing each other. I guess she's pretty important to me. And she feels a bit neglected so I promised that we would spend some time tonight together. So look, I'm sorry about dinner and everything, but I really have to go."

And before Brennan could get over the shock, he fled. Once the door had closed both felt various waves of shock, guilt, humiliation, anger and loss. But neither was willing to confront the other or themselves on what they were feeling so they each went their separate ways.

After tossing out the macaroni and cheese, Brennan changed into some work out clothes and began to punch madly at her bag—calling herself all kinds a fool for letting him in. For caring about him the way she had. For letting herself fall in love with him. And he had left her. Again.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that there was more to this than both she and Booth knew. But this was the second time that he had kept a relationship a secret from her. She was hurting and wanted to block out the pain as much as she could. She kicked her bag so hard that it hit her back, knocking her on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Booth walked into his apartment to find her waiting for him. She stood up to meet him, a nervous smile on her face. "How'd it go?"

"OK, I guess." He took off his coat-emotions, mostly guilt, tearing at him.

"Seeley," she touched his arm. "I know it was hard but I'm glad you did it. For me. For us." Then she reached up and kissed him.

The moment her lips touched his, Booth knew it was wrong. He knew he didn't belong with her. He belonged with Bones.

Bones. Almost as suddenly as she Perotta had kissed him, his memory came back. He remembered everything. Booth pushed her away.

"What is it?" She looked up at him as he walked away.

"We were never together," he grabbed his coat. Without looking at her, "I want you gone when I get back and I don't want to see you again unless we have to work together. And if Bones doesn't talk to me, doesn't forgive me, I will make sure your career is over." With that, he left.

In his car, Booth couldn't help but remember the past couple of months. It hadn't been easy for her-he knew that. He knew that it had taken every ounce of her self-control not to walk away from him. He hadn't been that easy to get along with. And how had he repaid her? By shutting her out. And telling her that he had a life that didn't include her.

He hadn't meant to but he had left her. Booth knew that he had hurt her too.

Now he would have to fight to get her to trust him again. To get back to where they were. He wasn't going to leave until she assured him and he believed her that they were ok.

He pulled into her parking lot to see her walking out with a suitcase. He parked and got out of the car. "Bones!" She stopped and looked at him, just outside her car. But she didn't say anything. He quickly approached her. "Going somewhere?"

She nodded. "Peru."

"Peru?" His eyes went wide.

"You were right. We need to get on with out lives. There was a couple of bodies found that a colleague requested my help. If you hadn't have lost your memory, I wouldn't have hesitated in going. After you left, I booked a flight. It leaves in a half hour. I have to go." She started to get in her car.

"Bones wait. We need to talk."

"I don't have time to talk Booth. We can talk when I get back."

"How long?" he gulped. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Look Booth, I have to go. Enjoy your time with Agent Perotta. You haven't been with anyone in awhile. I'm happy for you."

Then she closed the door and drove off-leaving Booth to stand there, watching her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews! So much appreciated. Don't hate me for this chapter. I promise Booth and Bones will end up together!

Chapter 3

Then he pulled out his phone and called Angela.

"Angela?"

"It's Booth, I screwed up big time and I need your help. Have you talked to Bones?"

"Not tonight. What happened at dinner?"

"It didn't. I had a conversation with Agent Perotta earlier today and instead of following my instincts and confirming her story, I believed her."

"About what?" Angela was met with silence. "Booth, what did you do?"

"She told me we were a couple I told Bones that we-Agent Perotta and I-were trying to reconnect so to speak. That Bones and I should start getting on with own lives and…I left."

"Oh no. Booth!"

"I know but in my defense I didn't have my memory back."

"And somehow between you leaving and now, you have gained your memory back. And she won't talk to you."

"That sums it up. Only she did tell me she's going to Peru. She doesn't know that I have my memory back and that I'm not with Agent Perotta. That I never was. I know I hurt her Angela and I want to make things better. I don't want her to think that I don't need her. I do. What do I do?"

"Well, you could get off your but, stop feeling sorry for yourself and go to the airport and tell her you love her."

"Angela!"

"What? Sweetie we all know you love her and she loves you. You were going to father her baby for Christ sake. Be a man and make the first move. Go now." Angela hung up and Booth stared at his cell for a moment.

He knew Angela was right. He did love Bones. But was he in love with her? Was she in love with him? He couldn't be sure. Her feelings on love and commitment always kept him a distance from her. He didn't want to put himself out there to have her tell him that she didn't want or believe in forever. But could it be possible that she had somehow fallen in love with him?

A year ago she would have never wanted children—much less admit to thinking about being a mom. And now, she had asked him to be the father of her child. Could that have been her way of telling him she was ready? That she wanted to move forward?

Shaking himself of his thoughts, knowing he wasn't accomplishing anything by standing there like an idiot. Booth got in his car and drove as fast as he could-praying he would get to the airport in time.

Brennan was trying really hard not to cry. Why did he have to come back? Why did he have to call her Bones? She stopped on her breaks. Bones. He had called her Bones. He had said that he wouldn't call her Bones till he remembered her. Remembered them.

Is that why he had come back? It would make sense but what about Agent Perotta? Why would he leave her to come tell her that his memory was back? He could have just called her or talked to her in the morning. It just didn't make sense. Should she go back and talk to him?

No, she shook her head. She had a plane to catch. And if he had his memory back, he would understand. Bones were her life. Bones is what she did. It was why Booth called her Bones. He would understand that she had to go—especially since he had said they had to have their own lives.

This was her having her own life. She started to pull away and head to the airport when her phone rang. "I told you Booth we can talk when I get back. I'm running late as is."

"Whoa there. What'd Seeley do to piss you off this time?"

"Brennan stopped the car. "Sully!?!"

"Hey, Tempe."

"What are you doing-calling me?"

"Can't a guy call a girl?"

"I haven't spoken to you since you left."

"Yeah, well, I came, I saw, I almost died and now, I'm back."

"You almost died? What? How?"

"It's a long story—one I'd rather tell you to your face. When are you coming back from wherever it is you're going?"

"Peru. I'm going to Peru. Or I was," she turned her car around. "Thanks to Booth I missed my flight."

"Well, how about dinner or a drink?"

"Sully--"

"I really want to see you again Tempe. Please."

"Alright. I'll be at La Dolce in about ten minutes. I'll see you there." Brennan hung up the phone and turned right—heading to La Dolce. Could the night get any stranger? Somehow she seriously doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Booth arrived at the airport in record time. He flashed his badge and waltzed right in. He didn't see her anywhere. "Excuse me, ma'am, FBI. Has Dr. Temperance Brennan checked in yet?"

"For which flight?"

"To Peru."

"I'm sorry sir—the plane has already left. And Dr. Brennan did not check in."

Booth barely acknowledged a thank you before turning around and pulling out his cell. He got her voice mail. "Bones, it's me. I know you didn't make your flight. I'm sorry about that. I really am. But I really need to talk to you—face to face. Please I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. Look, just give me a call please?"

He hung up and drove straight to her place.

At La Dolce, Brennan saw Sully already at a table and walked over to him. He got up and made a move to hug her but she side-stepped him. "I guess I deserved that. You look great Tempe. It's really good to see you. Please," he gestured for her to sit down and she did so.

"You said that you almost died?" she asked after they had ordered their drinks and a small appetizer.

"Yes," Sully took a sip of his water. "It wasn't too adventurous or anything. Happened roughly four months ago. I had gotten caught up in a bad storm and was shipwrecked for awhile. They tell me I was on this little bit inland for six weeks. I don't know. I don't even remember being rescued. What I do remember is waking up in that hospital bed-alone. No one knew me. No one knew I was there. No one cared. And I didn't like that feeling. I wanted someone to be by my side. I wanted someone to care. Tempe," he reached a cross and grabbed her hands and though she didn't give him any encouragement, she didn't pull away. "I realized that I wanted you. I'd prefer to sail around the world. I admit it. But I'll stay. I'll stay here. If you give me another chance."

Brennan took her hands away. "Sully, I can't deal with this right now." She started to stand up.

He stood and grabbed her hand. "Tempe please. I know I hurt you. I left and I know with your past--"

"My past has nothing to do with this," she snapped.

"I love you Tempe. And I know there was a time when you were falling for me even if you won't admit it to yourself. All I'm asking for is another chance. Just one more chance to show you that I won't leave you ever again. That you can count on me."

"You can't do this. You can't just show up after all this time with no word and tell me you love me. You can't." She broke free and crying inside because he had said everything that she wanted Booth to say but he never would.

She got in her car and went home to find Booth sitting outside her apartment. She stopped when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to the airport. They told me you didn't make your flight. I had to talk to you."

"Now's not a good time Booth." She tried to walk past him, knowing that though to most she would appear cool and aloof, he would be able to se see she was upset. And of course, she was right.

"What's wrong?"

What the hell, she figured. "Sully's back and he say he's in love with me and wants me to give him another chance." With that she left, leaving the door open for Booth to either follow or not follow.

He stared after her for a minute then raced in. "What do you mean he's back? Have you been in touch with him?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taking so long to update. I am not abandoning this story or any of my others. As I have mentioned before, I am in the Army and sometimes work 18+ hour days. If people would prefer, I will stop updating until it is complete. Let me know. And to those of you who have been supportive, I appreciate it a lot. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

"I don't know," she said truly exhausted from all the emotions she was feeling. She so wanted to cry, to just break down but she wouldn't—she couldn't in front of Booth. Especially since she wasn't completely sure that he had his memory back.

Earlier he didn't but that was before he came back. Before he had called her Bones. She went to her refrigerator and grabbed a beer-tossing him one as well, by habit.

Booth didn't say anything. He just watched her—giving her time. He could see the wheels turning in her head going in all kinds of directions. She needed time to think, to process. Though he wished she would let him in—let him be a part of her thinking process, Booth knew that now was not the time to press the issue.

She had been dealing with a lot on her own and he couldn't expect to come back to the same place right away. Especially after he had left.

So he took a seat and waited until a certain leftover smell caught his attention. "You made mac'n'cheese."

She looked up at him and seeing the craving in his eyes, couldn't help but smile. "I saved it. Would you like me to warm it up?"

"You don't have to do that Bones."

"Not at all. I didn't eat after you left either so," she started to get up.

"Let me do it. It's the least I can do," he stood up and sopped her. Their hands lightly touching but enough that both could feel the electricity between them. They stopped and looked at each other. Booth couldn't help but concentrate on her lips—they were small but how inviting they looked. They always looked inviting. Even when they were forced together a little in a kind of a pout when she was angry with him. Especially then. It would be so easy to lean in and taste them, like he had wanted to do thousands of ties before. Yet he always held himself in check just as he vowed to do now.

Brennan for her part was also staring at his lips. She remembered how they felt that one Christmas when they were "forced" to kiss to give her father and Russ a Christmas. Definitely not like a brother. Definitely not like a kiss from Russ. She wanted to feel those warmth, comfort, love, safety feelings again. But he wasn't hers. He never would be. And that was that. She turned around and sat down.

As he moved to reheat the mac'n'cheese and got bowls out, she stated, "You called me Bones."

He set the time and looked at her. "Yes, I did."

They stared at each other for a long moment until Brennan was unable to contain herself anymore and got up, practically running to him to be engulfed in his arms. "You're back."

"I'm back," he asserted. Then after a moment with her still on his lap—he forced her to look up at him. "I am so sorry Bones. I'll never leave you again, I swear."

"You didn't really leave me Booth."

"Yes, yes I did. I didn't give you a chance or any warning about what was going through my mind. There was so much that everyone knew that I didn't know. Even with Parker. I just couldn't feel a connection. I wanted something to hang on to. And when Perotta told me we were together, I believed her. I just-I had every instinct in me saying that something wasn't right. That I shouldn't believe her but I so wanted something and everyone else seemed to trust her. She lied to me Bones. She had hoped that by tricking me into dating her that I might actually feel something for her. But she was wrong."

Brennan felt her pulse quicken. "So you're not seeing Agent Perotta?"

"No, no I'm not. I never was."

"But how did you figure it out?"

"When I went back to my place. She kissed me and it was wrong. I don't know how to explain it to you. It was just wrong. As soon as I recognized that it was wrong, my memory came back. Then I came to see you."

"I brushed you off."

"You were going to Peru. If my memory had been back, you wouldn't have hesitated to go earlier."

"That is true." She layed her head against his chest. "I'm glad you have your memory back," she admitted while she thought. He wasn't with Agent Perotta. He had come straight to her as soon as his memory had come back. That had to mean something, didn't it? But what she didn't know.

"Me too. So," he coughed. "Sully is back?"

"Yes. Apparently he had a life and death experience and realized that he loved me. He came back to ask for another chance. He said that he preferred to sail around the world but he would stay. Stay for me."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Booth asked, quietly, "What did you say?"

"I left. He comes back after all this time with no word and just shows up saying he loves me. That's not love. If he really loved me then he wouldn't have left or he would have stayed in touch. He wouldn't have shown up the way he did. Like that. That's not love. I admit I don't know much if anything about love but I do know that isn't love. What it was was a selfish need to have someone care. He was alone and didn't want to be. He thought that just because the sex was good that made a relationship."

"Bones--"

She looked up at him and grinned. "Am I making you uncomfortable Booth? I didn't mean to."

"No, of course you're not making me uncomfortable."

"I am. Every time I mention sex you get uncomfortable. You know sex is not a bad word Booth. Regardless of what your religion has brainwashed you to believe."

"It's not the word sex Bones. And it has nothing to do with my religion. You're my partner. I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Why not? It's a natural aspect of human life. I don't mind talking about yours." Liar, she told herself. Perhaps there was a time when she didn't mind. She even found it fascinating to ask him questions about who he was seeing and what he found attractive. She enjoyed watching him and studying him as he made a move on an unsuspecting woman or sometimes one that was clearly suspecting. But that time was past. She had stopped being enthralled with him a long time ago. Although until recently, she wouldn't have admitted it, especially not to herself and not to him.

"That's because you're you and I'm me. I don't want to hear about you having sex with other people."

"Other people?" Brennen caught on his use of the word other and turned to look at him, shifting so only her legs were on his lap.

"Other people," he said quietly-not knowing what else to say. To think. The way she was looking at him. Could Angela have been right? Could she really have let down her walls enough to let him in? The way she was looking at him. Her gazed focused. She licked her lower lip and reached up so her arms were around his neck.

"Other people. So does that mean I can talk about sex with you if it doesn't involve other people?" Her breathing was heavy and Brennan didn't know where she was getting the strength and courage to do this. To come on to him. If he had been anyone else, she was confident that they would have slept together by now. But he wasn't anyone else. He was her partner. Her friend. Her other half. And perhaps, somewhere, someway he thought of her the same way she thought of him. It was possible. So here she was—about ready to risk everything.

Booth felt his heart race as she wrapped her arms around him. He had to gain control here. She had him all flabbergasted and they hadn't even kissed yet. And he knew that was what was going to happen. There was no denying their attraction for each other anymore. She was acknowledging it. That meant he had to as well. But he was going to be damned if she made the first move.

She was staring at him intently, waiting for him. Though he couldn't recall why. He was too memorized by her and the way she was looking at him. "I'm sorry Bones, did you say something?"

"I asked you if you had a problem talking about sex if it was just you and me involved. Not other people. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Was I staring? I'm sorry."

""You're glaring at me like you want to ravish me?"

"Am I?"

"You know you are." She looked at him and licked her lips once more. "Why don't you do something about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

So, I had the day off today and got a chance to do some writing. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews!

CHAPTER 6

Booth felt his pulse quicken and Brennan watched in hidden amusement as his Adam's apple pulsed. She knew he was attracted to her—for one, she could feel his attraction. The question was, would he finally act on it now that she had essentially made the first move?

She didn't have long to wait for as soon as she bit her lip to hide her smirk at his uncomfortableness, he showed her just how comfortable he really was-or wanted to be. His lips crushed hers and his hands moved to her but.

As he stood up, she wrapped her legs around him. Just making it over an end table, he slammed her against the wall and broke his contact with her lips and stared at her till she stared back.

Booth hated himself for the raspiness in his voice as he managed to choke out, "Are you sure? I'm not going to be able to stop if--"

"I'm sure," Brennan insisted. "I want this. I want you."

That was all Booth needed to hear for his lips were back on hers and he carried her to her room. To her bed. There, he laid her down gently and started to kiss her neck. Brennan let out a moan as his teeth gently bit her skin followed by the warmth and wetness of his tongue. "Why haven't we done this before?" she gasped out as he removed her shirt and slowly started to move his mouth to her breasts.

He let out a small chuckle but didn't say anything. He was too intent on memorizing every inch of her delicious body and making sure she was enjoying what he was doing. This, by the sounds coming from her was exactly what she was doing.

Brennan wanted to move faster-she wanted him inside her but what he was doing to her, it felt so good. So much better than she ever recalled that she had no choice but to relax and close her eyes and let him worship her body.

He wasn't exactly worshipping her to an extent. She would say that he was ravishing her body. Making her ache and need him. Making her body remember the imprints, the feelings that stirred within her as he touched and tasted her so that she would never want another ever again.

As if that were even possible. The moment she had felt his arousal as she had straddled him, she knew she would never want another. Brennan let out another moan as his lips reached her belly button. Yes, he was ravishing her—just as she had dared him to do not too long ago.

And although initially, she had wanted the instant gratification, Brennan had to admit that she enjoyed this much much more. So much better.

She groaned again as his hands moved to her pants to remove them. She smiled at his hiss of appreciation at the thong she had on. "Do you always wear stuff like this?"

"Always. I got rid of my granny underwear a long time ago."

"Mmmm," he murmured and lowered his head. Brennan groaned and kicked off her shoes and the rest of her pants then wrapped her legs around his head, bringing him closer to her. He licked and tasted, bit and rubbed.

She felt herself cuming quickly—he must have sensed how quick she was cuming because he slowed down and started to leave a taste of cold air in between his kisses. He was teasing her. He knew exactly what he was doing and as she moaned and he ignored her, Brennan knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to beg.

She wasn't going to do it. She wasn't. "Please," escaped her mouth in an order, a breathy order but an order nonetheless before she realized she had spoken. She felt his grin on her curls and vowed to get even with him sooner rather than later. But that would have to wait as he stopped his teasing and gave his every intent to making her cum.

When she did, she released her legs and almost went completely numb. She was so relaxed.

Booth pulled himself so he was on top of her, holding himself with his arms so he wasn't actually touching her. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled without opening her eyes. "You have a very talented mouth and tongue Booth. I had no idea that a tongue could do some of that stuff." She knew he was blushing at her compliment and opened her eyes. "Truly amazing."

"You are the one who's amazing," he leaned in and kissed her. Booth meant it to be a light kiss but Brennan had other plans and wrapped her arms around him. They laid there for a long time holding each other and kissing-telling each other by their actions, by their touch how much they meant to each other.

After a bit, booth grunted as he found himself on his back with Bones straddling him. She kissed him quickly and when she came up for air, he suddenly felt very weak at her predatory look and the way she said her next two words, "My turn."

He gulped but his apprehension quickly faded away as he removed his shirt and started to place kisses along his chest. He smiled into her hair and brought his hands to roam through her hair. She didn't tease him nearly as much as he had teased her in her journey to her destination.

But just as Booth thought he was going to get off light, he found himself sorely mistaken. Keeping his jeans on, Brennan massaged and kissed, her hands going in and out of his jeans, touching his flesh. Slowly she took of his belt but didn't lower his pants, still keeping with moving her hands in and out at her own leisure.

Booth thought he was going to die but this was one torturous death he was happy to go through. She was going so tantalizingly slow—payback was indeed a bitch.

He grunted as her hands finally touched his flesh. She looked up and smiled at him. That cocky smile that said she knew exactly what she was doing to him and that she loved doing what she was doing. That she knew she had this power over him and now she was proving it.

Because here, lying down underneath her touch, Booth knew he would promise her anything. She broke away the eye contact and with her mouth, unzipped his zipper, releasing him a tad more. She put some more exotic kisses on his chest and on the fabric of his briefs before moving her hands to their next location. Booth's skin crawled in anticipation for what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! Thank you all so much for your interest in my stories. I won't have another day off for another four days but I managed to do a short one for each. Thanks again for all your support!

CHAPTER 7

He gasped out as she touched him once more. Then she moved his briefs away—making him completely free. He heard her gasp in appreciation as she saw him for the first time.

She smiled at him then lowered her mouth and in just a mille-second, she had him completely whole—all of him—inside her mouth.

Booth watched with wonder as she bobbed her head up and down, taking her fill and giving him so much pleasure in the process. His hands went to the back of her head by their own accord and urged her to go faster.

It was then that she stopped and moved slightly forward so that her breasts were now on top of his manhood. She used her hands to guide him in between her glory. She grinned wickedly at him and just when he was about that close, she paused for a minute then went back down so her mouth was once again what he was inside of. "I--" he started.

"Right here, inside me," she demanded and he came inside her mouth.

Sweaty and ready for more, he pulled her up to him and kissed her roughly. "I need to be inside of you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she challenged and a moment later, Brennan found herself on her back—with him inside of her. She arched up and moved her arms and hands to roam the back of him, urging him closer, never staying in one spot too long. Just needing to touch him, to explore. Just needing to feel.

Heated kisses and murmurs of words were exchanged, neither knowing exactly what words was being said but knowing the meaning behind them was what was important. Their hearts, their souls, were speaking to one another and this is what they both needed.

Booth slowed his tempo down and found himself watching her face. Her eyes were closed but still so many emotions were going across her face. He had never seen her look so free. So full of emotion. And passion. He felt truly blessed.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I thank you for all your kind reviews. Enjoy!

FINDING 8

Brennan collapsed on him then rolled over so she wasn't so much on him. "That was amazing."

He kissed her forehead. "I agree." She looked up at him and grinned. "What?"

"I was just thinking...what do you think Angela and the others will say?"

"Well, as Angela was the one who told me to get over myself and tell you that I loved you-" Booth stopped as he felt her freeze in his arms. Shit. He hadn't meant to say it. Not yet.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Angela--"

"No, she shook her head, heart pounding. Even though the sex had been great, Brennan still hadn't quite given into the hope that he might love her as much as she loved him. "After that. Do you?"

Her eyes shown brightly at him and as she took a slight gulp, Booth saw her vulnerability that she was trying to hide. "Do you love me?" She was frozen—physically but her eyes held so much emotion that Booth knew saying that he loved her wouldn't be a mistake. It wasn't too soon. She wasn't leaving. She wasn't spouting off some scientific theory that only partially made sense to him. She was looking at him, ready for whatever he had to say. "Yes. Yes, I love you Temperance Brennan. I have for a long time."

He watched as tension released from her body and a smile so big that if he didn't know better, he would swear would break her face, spread across her whole being. "I love you too," she said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

Then she surprised him by lightly slapping him on the shoulder. He pretended hurt. "Ouch!" Booth rubbed it. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Brennan ignored his adolescent-like attempt at sympathy.

"Why didn't I say something? Why didn't you say something?"

"You were the one who always said that we were just partners. That there was a line that couldn't be crossed."

"You said some of that stuff too."

"Only after you drew the line. After you made it at least verbally clear that you didn't see me as a woman."

Booth started to retort to that but saw her genuine hurt and self-doubt underneath her façade of being aloof. "No Bones," he sat up and pulled her into his arms. "I have always seen you as a woman. Always. I just didn't…it could never be just sex between us. And I didn't think you were ready for that. I couldn't start something with you and never finish it. See it through. You mean too much to me. You always have."

He watched her process what he said. Then, "Why didn't you ever tell me the way you felt?"

Booth sighed. "I didn't want to have it out there like that. I know you can compartmentalize but I can't. I won't. That's who you are, not me. If I would have said something and you weren't ready, you would be able to put it behind you. I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"So you just didn't say anything."

"No, I didn't. I also didn't want to risk you running away." At her beginning of a protest, Booth jumped right back in. "Admit it Bones, if I would have said something and you weren't ready, you would have sprinted off running the other direction. You would have packed up your bags and took off. Closed down. It's what you do. I couldn't take that chance."

"How long have you known?"

"Known that I was in love with you?" She nodded. "A while." He covered her hand with his. "There's always been something between us Temperance and I guess I knew deep inside. I've always just hid it."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't." He smiled. "I'm not going to. Isn't it enough to know I love you now?"

Brennan couldn't help but return his smile. "Yes, it's enough." She laid her head back on his chest. "I'm tired."

"Then let's get some sleep." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Brennan awoke to her phone. "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Brennan, where are you?"

"Angela," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine. And you're not in Peru."

"No. No, I'm not."

"Then why aren't you at work? Cam gave you those days off to go to Peru, not to sleep in."

"You're sailing Angela. And it won't work. Booth already told me he talked to you." Brennan felt her skin tingle as an arm wrapped around her waist and kisses were planted on the base of her neck.

"It's fishing sweetie, not sailing. Fishing."

"Um, ok." Brennan tried to hide the moan as Booth pulled her back against him and lowered one of his hands."

"And I want details," Angela demanded.

"Look Angela, I'm-uh, oh God,"

"What?"

"I'm going to have to talk to you later. Tell Cam I'll be in after lunch." With that Angela found herself listening to the dial tone. Her eyes gleaming, she turned her focus to the others. "Oh, yeah, something definitely happened."

Brennan hung up her phone, tossing it to the side. "I am going to kill you—oh!" She couldn't help herself as she closed her eyes, leaned back her head, and spread her legs further to give him better access. "Now Angela will know what we're up to."

"She knew already. The fact that you slept in and didn't come to work spoke volumes to her and probably to everyone else. Now be quiet and let me enjoy my breakfast."

"Your breakfast?" she managed to get out.

"Yes," he started to travel down the rest of her body with his mouth. "My breakfast." Booth lowered himself so that now he was right in between her legs and Brennan found herself helpless to argue.

She opened her eyes and watched him as he started to kiss her. Feeling his way in and out of her with his hands, lips, teeth and tongue. She saw the passion in his eyes when he occasionally looked up. The glint of a smirk, a very cocky one, in them as well. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was loving it. Every last bit of it.

As he worked his way closer and found her clit, Brennan found herself at an ultimate high. Her hands fled to the back of his head, pushing him closer and closer. She was reduced to making sounds that she had no idea how to describe. She moaned and pleaded and said his name over and over again. That tongue was so amazing on her. She never wanted him to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the length in getting to this. I am now in Korea with the Army and internet access is limited. I wrote some while I was on the plane. Enjoy the long chapter!

Chapter

EAch little bit of a taste brought her closer and closer to her release. His tongue was teasing her relentlessly and she loved it. She arched up to be closer to him. She wanted with every fiber in her being to truly become one with him.

She felt his smile insider her legs and urged him even closer. She wanted to feel his smile all over her body. He arched her clit one more time and that was it. She came in a wonderful glory.

He drew back slightly then kissed her and cleaned her up with his mouth. When he was finished, he lay with his head resting on her breasts. A very satisfied smile across his face as he said, "My breakfast."

Brennan let out a laugh. Since when did she laugh as a result of someone else's pleasure? She had a feeling she would be laughing for a very long time to come. She kissed his forehead and made a move to get up. He groaned. "I have to take a shower and get ready for work. They're expecting me. I should've been there by now."

"Are you complaining?"

"You know I'm not. That was a wonderful way to wake up. Tomorrow," her eyes gleamed with mischief and promise making Booth almost regret the "breakfast" he had had. Almost, but not quite. "It will be my turn to have breakfast. But for now," she stood up giving him a nice breathtaking view of her gorgeous naked body, "we both have work in which we need to get to. Which requires we shower."

"Together?" he couldn't help but ask hopefully.

"I won't complain if you join me. In fact, I think I might enjoy it. A lot." Then she turned around and left.

Booth didn't waste anytime in getting out of her bed and following her to the shower. She stepped in and turned to face him--water running down her body, in between her breasts. He gulped suddenly feeling a bit inadequate at the perfection that was standing in front of him. Then she smiled at him, almost seeming to sense that he was a little unsure and he could see the love in her eyes. For him.

More confident now, he took the couple steps to join her. As he stepped in he could only think one thing and that was to kiss her. He had yet to fully kiss her this morning. Such a waste. How could he have gone the past couple of hours without kissing her? So with no hesitation, he cupped her face and brought her willing mouth to meet his.

Booth felt his heart pound as their bodies met and almost instantly he was ready for her. He started to pull away but she pulled him closer--her hands starting on his shoulders and tracing down his back to land on his but pushing him towards her. With more force than he meant, Booth growled and shoved her against one of the walls of her shower and entered her. He grinned and felt his pride and ego swell as she panted and pleaded with him. To give her pleasure.

If she only knew how much she was giving him by her pleading and panting and her kisses. Her sweet sweet kisses. Her tongue found his and Booth found himself warring with her on whose mouth they would settle in--only for both to break away for a breath of air.

"I love you so much," Booth said as they came together.

Brennan smiled into his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too. Now," she turned around. "Wash my back." At his protest, "We have to get ready. You wash me and tehn I'll wash you."

"Alright, but we can have some fun at this can't we?" he said sweetly and Brennan knew that even though she couldn't see it, he was giving her the puppy dog look. She couldn't think about that though because a moment later, his mouth was kissing her shoulder--her right one then her left. "Booth," she let out a hiss. "You're supposed to be washing my back."

"I am. I'm just having a little fun in the process." His left hand picked up her sponge and started to massage and wash her back as he continues his assault on her shoulder blade and neck.

Brennan put a hand on the wall in order to steady herself. She groaned as his hand cupped her but and the sponge was forgotten as his fingers began to explore.

"I don't know what it is that you do to me," he murmured into her ear, continuing to press kisses against her as water poured down on them both, "but I can't seem to get enough of you."

"The situation is mutual." Breannan panted and brought a hand up and over urging his head closer. She lifted up her head and turned it to the right and lifted up to meet his lips. "I need you Seeley."

He growled and a moment later he shoved himself into her from behind and grabbed her breasts, tweaking and squeezing them. "I'm right here Temperance. Always."

"Please--oh yes."

They continued their thrusts and Brennan let herself go totally with the passion that he was giving her. She felt closer and closer to becoming one with him. It was....it was unbelievable. They came--Brennan leaned forward in pleasure and shock. "I've never came in that position before."

Booth growled. "Good." And then brought her to him for a fierce possessive kiss. "No one but me," he ordered when he let her go.

"No one but you," Brennan was helpless to comply. Then she regained her posture and took a slight step away from him. "I think you should get out of the shower and let me finish."

"Afraid you won't make it to work if I stay Bones?"

"I'm not afraid," Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know I won't make it to work if we continue to shower together. And if that would happen, Angela would be more of a pain to deal with. So please?" She kissed him quickly. "Let me go to work and make it there on time?"

"Alright," Booth sighed--knowing she was right. He did have to go to work and decide what to do about Agent Perotta.

As if sensing where his thoughts were heading, Brennan stopped him from exiting. "Don't be too hard on Agent Perotta at work today. She's had a crush on you since she interviewed you when you were arrested for murder."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. You even encouraged her. And don't try to deny it." Brennan turned back and started to finish her shower. "Sweets told me everything."

"I'm gonna kill that kid." Booth grumbled and went back to find his clothes.

A half hour later they were both on their way to work, separately of course. Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian.

"Right on time," Cam smiled at her.

"So," Angela stated.

"So," Brennan responded as everyone's gazes were on her.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Hodgins exclaimed. "Are you and Booth finally together or what?"

"Hodgins!" Cam exclaimed.

"What can I say? Angela's rubbed off on me."

"Yes, Booth and I are together. And yes, he has his memory back. And that's all any of you need to know. If you have any problems with that, you can take it up with Booth. Now, if you'll excuse me--I have some work to do." Brennan walked to her office.

"And we know what Booth will tell us," Cam sighed.

"So that's that?" Hodgins asked disappointed as well.

"Maybe for you guys but not for me," Sweets grinned. "This will definitely make therapy more interesting."

"Not for me either," Angela said determined. "Bren will talk. I will make her talk." With a purpose in her step, Angela strode to Brennan's office.

"Think Dr. Brennan will tell Angela anything?" Sweets wondered aloud.

"Angela has her ways. Then again, Dr. B can be pretty stubborn. All I know is I would love to be a fly on that wall right now."

"Wouldn't we all," Cam agreed. "But since we can't, back to work people. We have jobs to do!"

*OK, so do you think this should be the end of it or should I continue? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I am now back in the states (after being overseas for roughly a month) so hopefully I will have more time to update. And thank you for those who have thanked me for my service in the military. I appreciate it very much.

Chapter 10

Angela closed the door and Brennan didn't bother looking up. "Is there something that you needed Angela?"

"You know exactly what I need," Angela leaned back against the door. When Brennan didn't reply, Angela crossed her arms and sent her a dark glare.

"That won't work with me Angela."

"What won't work?"

"The glare you are giving me."

"You didn't even look up!" Angela sat on Brennan's desk. "OK, sweetie—did Booth you tell Booth you wouldn't tell me?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? I have been rooting for the two of you since that man walked into your life. I deserve details."

"Angela--"

"Don't Angela me Bren. I am your best friend. You have always told me about your sex life. That's what best friends do. So spill."

"I have a lot of work to do Angela."

"Come on Bren. I know you're dying to tell someone. Namely me."

"I am not dying of anything Angela."

"You know," Angela leaned forward, "I am the reason he came back to you. I'm the one who talked some sense into him after Agent Perotta confused his mind. You owe me. And you should know that I'm not going to give up till I find out what I want. I'm not going anywhere till you talk."

"Angela—I really do you have work to do--" the phone rang. "Hello? Hey," Brennan smiled. "Oh nothing—just being grilled by Angela. Yes," she laughed and looked at Angela. "No—nothing. She says I owe her though. That it's because of her you came back last night." She paused. "You think so? OK, I will see you tonight for dinner." She looked at Angela as she hung up the phone. "Booth agrees with you on one point. Though he insists he would have wound up at my place regardless if he talked to you or not."

"Then what did he agree with me on?"

"That I should tell you something as you are my best friend."

"There you go. So spill."

"Lunch. Away from the office. I do have work to do. Which I would have done on the plane to Peru if I hadn't missed it. So lunch. That's the best offer you're going to get Angela. Take it or leave it."

"You are getting too good at this. I used to be able to get practically anything out of you with a snap of my fingers."

"I have a good teacher."

Brennan smiled at her and Angela couldn't help but laugh. "That you do. Ok, sweetie. Lunch. But I want all the details." She stood. "And if you think I was grilling you before—you haven't seen nothing yet."

Brennan couldn't help but chuckle as Angela left. Lunch would definitely be interesting.

Booth hung up the phone with Bones and walked into his office building. He signed in and went straight to Cullen's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in. Booth, how are you feeling today?"

"Good."

"Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"What's on your mind?"

"Two things I wanted to inform you about."

"Really. Such as?"

"I have my memory back."

"That's great. Parker must be thrilled."

Booth coughed. "Yeah, he was—over the phone. Rebecca and Cap—well, they took Parker on a vacation in the Bahamas. Thought it might be some good for him to be away from a dad who didn't remember him."

"Selfish pricks."

Booth chuckled. "I do believe Rebecca meant well."

"So you ready to get back in the saddle."

"I am. But that also brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Now," Booth leaned in, "I am telling you out of courtesy and respect because there is no law or rule against it but I do know that it is frowned upon. Though Bones won't work with anyone else. And neither will I."

"What are you talking about Agent Booth? What's going on with Dr. Brennan?"

"She and I, well, we're together now."

"Together as in—dating each other?"

"Yes."

Cullen smiled—if you could call it a smile. "It's about time."

"What?"

"Oh come on Booth. With your powers of observation you should know that everyone has been waiting for the two of you to wake up and smell the coffee for a very long time."

"Not everyone," Booth murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Never mind. So we're good then? Bones and I won't have any problems continuing to work together?"

"None from me."

"Good. Then I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Booth," Cullen stopped him. "Why don't you and Dr. Brennan come over for dinner later this week." Before Booth could respond, he continued, "I'd like to observe the two of you officially together."

"Yes, sir. I'll find out when she's free." Cullen nodded and went back to a file signaling Booth that this conversation was over.

Sighing Booth walked out the door and headed to Perotta's office. He knocked on the door and at no response, he walked in to find her engrossed in conversation with two other agents.

"Agent Booth."

"Perotta. Johnson. Thompson." He greeted the other two agents and engaged in small talk for a couple of minutes then directed his attention back to Perotta. "When you have a minute, I need to discuss something with you. Privately."

"We were just about finished in here," Johnson said.

"Give us five minutes."

"Sure. I'll go get some coffee then come back. You want some?" Booth directed his question to Perotta who shook her head.

"I'm good. Thanks," indicating her coffee mug.

Booth nodded and walked out.

"So," Agent Perotta said at last breaking the silence, as she felt a bit uncomfortable at Booth's gaze.

"So," he responded with no offering of getting her out of this situation.

Perotta sighed, she wasn't going to get out of this without coming clean and Booth could make her life a living hell if she didn't apologize. But she couldn't quite get herself to admit what she did was wrong. She liked a guy. He flirted back with her occasionally so when an opportunity arose, she took advantage of it. "Look, I feel bad about Dr. Brennan but I didn't know you had feelings for her. You always said you were just partners. That that was it," she said.

Booth's gaze turned a little hotter on her. "It doesn't matter what I said or did not say about Bones. What matters is that you lied. Even if I wasn't in love with Bones, how could you possibly think for one minute that once I had my memory back. I would be OK with your deception? That I would be OK that you lied to me?"

"You went along with the pretense even though you doubted it. I saw your doubt. And still you were a willing participant to what I told you. Why would you go along with it if a part of you didn't want it? Didn't want me?"

Booth tried to hold on to his temper. "I had lost my memory. I thought I could trust you. As did everyone else. I may have flirted with you a little in the past but surely you're smart enough to know that I flirt with everyone a little. And that I'm in love with Bones—even if I was denying it to myself. Hell, even Cullen knew!" Booth stood and looked her in the eyes. "You try to cause any more problems between the two of us—Bones and me—your career will be over. I will see to it. I was going to just warn you. That's what Bones wanted me to do' however, because of your attitude I will report you directly to Cullen and make sure that you and I never work the same case again. I'll be discreet if anyone asks me but I won't lie about the reason why I don't want to work with you anymore."

With his anger growing, Booth walked out of Perotta's office. He went immediately to his office and pulled out his phone. "Hey." His heart flip-flopped at hearing her voice and her smile in her voice. "Hey. I just finished talking with Perotta."

"You don't sound happy. What happened?"

"She insisted that I wanted her because why else would I have gone along with her lie?" He growled.

"But you didn't know she was lying!"

"Somehow she failed to recognize that fact."

"What are you going to do?"

"Report her to Cullen and make sure we never have to work with her again."

"Good. I don't much care for seeing her again any time soon."

"Never is better for me." He sighed. "I just needed to hear your voice to help me calm down before I talked to Cullen—who gave us his blessing by the way.

Brennan smiled. "I'm glad we don't have to worry about the FBI breaking us up."

"No one is going to break us up," Booth said forcefully. "No one."

To try to get his mind on something else, she said, "I'm having lunch with Angela who is insisting on all the details." Booth groaned. "She wouldn't have known anything if you would have just kept quiet." Brennan pointed out to which booth couldn't help but chuckle.

"She would have figured it out Bones. One look at you and she would have known that you had sex last night."

"She would not!" Brennan protested.

"Yes, she would. You have a certain glow about you after you've had good sex. It's hard not to notice."

Brennan decided that this was one time in which she could inflate his ego a little in return for the details she would tell Angela and to make him feel better after everything with Agent Perotta. "Well, then she must definitely noticed something because I didn't have good sex."

"No?" Booth questioned, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"No," he could hear her smile and knew whatever she was going to say next was going to be a good thing. "No, I didn't. I had an amazing night of making love."

"Was that a compliment Bones?"

"Take it as you want." There was a knock on her door. "I have to go—someone's outside my office. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight."

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too."

Smiling, Brennan hung up the phone. "Come in." Brennan sent an email and looked up.

"Hello Tempe."

"Sully," she said surprised.

***Ok, so should Perotta continue to make problems for Booth and Brennan? And should Sully get the hint or should he give Booth some competition?


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize again for taking so long in updating. But I hope you will be happy with the results. Thanks again for all the support and understanding!

Brennan stood—completely shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he held out the flowers that he had been holding behind his back. "I thought that after a good night's sleep you might be more open to talking to me. About giving me another chance."

"Sully-I don't know how else to say this except to be blunt."

Sully chuckled. "Subtlety was never a strong suit of yours Tempe. Go ahead."

"I'm seeing someone else. It's Booth."

"Booth. I thought you were just partners. That's what both of you always said."

"We were in denial. Booth recently had a tumor and had amnesia. His memory came back last night and it forced us to face our feelings for each other."

"Last night. As in after you saw me."

"Sort've. We admitted we loved each other after I saw you. But the events that led to that moment happened before you called. We had dinner. Agent Perotta-"

"Payton Perotta?" Brennan nodded. "I didn't realize that they knew each other."

"She was assigned to investigate Booth when he was suspected of murder."

"Booth? Murder?" Sully sat down. "I've missed a lot."

"Anyway, she's always had a thing for Booth so she told him—when he had amnesia that they were a couple and if he didn't stop spending time with me, he would lose her. So he told me. Then he left—without eating."

"And that's when I called you."

"Yes. After I left you, I went home. Booth was waiting for me. He told me that Perotta had lied then he told me he loved me."

Sully couldn't help but notice how happy she seemed and the sparkle in her eyes. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She sat next to him. "I am sorry Sully but against everything I thought to be true, I fell in love with Booth."

It hurt, but Sully made himself smile. "Well, I'm happy that it's Booth. He's a good man. He'll treat you right and he'll take good care of you." As she opened her mouth, he rushed out, "Even though I know and I'm sure he knows that you can take care of yourself, it is nice to have someone who is willing to take care of you."

"That is something that I probably will always fight." Sully stood. "I did care for you a lot Tempe and I never meant to hurt you by leaving. It was--"

"Something that you needed to do. I understand now just as I understand then."

"Thank you for that. Not everyone is or would be as gracious as you."

"Holding a grudge against you wouldn't solve anything. You understand that I am with Booth and that I am happy. That's enough for me. Now we both move on."

"If things don't work out with Booth…"

"They will."

The confidence in her tone and posture made him pause in regret. Sully knew that he had truly lost someone and something special when he walked away—sailed away from her. But he could tell she was happy and Booth was a friend. "I'll send you a postcard every now and then."

"That would be nice." They hugged and he walked out.

A moment later—just as she was about to sit down, Angela and Hodgins walked into her office. "Was that Sully?"

"Yes, he came to say good bye." Brennan stated matter of factly before sitting down.

"I didn't realize he was back," Hodgins said.

"Oh he came back alright," Angela told him. "He wanted Bren back."

Hodgins glanced at Dr. B. "But you're with Booth."

"That is true Dr. Hodgins."

"So what did he say?"

"He wished me happiness and said that he would send a post card every now and then."

"That's all—he didn't try to get you to dump Booth for him?"

"Why are you asking these questions Angela? I thought you wanted me to be with Booth."

"I do sweetie—I just don't want Sully to cause you any problems."

"Don't worry Angela—he's leaving town. I'll talk to you during lunch, OK? I have work to do." Discussion closed, Brennan turned back to her work.

Meanwhile, Perotta was seething after Booth walked out of her office. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just lead her on, flirt with her and then leave her out in the cold for that woman.

What he saw in Dr. Brennan, Payton could not imagine. Sure she was good-looking but one had to explain practically everything to her. And she didn't believe in love or marriage. She didn't believe in commitment.

One thing Payton knew for sure was that Booth did believe in those things and Dr. Brennan would eventually wind up hurting him. Seeley had to be blinded by Dr. Brennan's beauty not to see that she wouldn't follow through on this commitment.

How could Payton show it to him? She didn't want him hurt but she didn't see any other way. She had to do something to make Seeley see that she wasn't the right woman for him. That Payton was.

And idea formed in her head. She would have to be very careful for if Seeley ever found out that she had put a certain order of events into motion then he would never forgive her. All she had to do was make sure her name wasn't involved in any contact information and she was positive that Dr. Brennan would reveal her true colors: her career over commitment and love, leaving Seeley wide open for Payton to make a move later down the road. Smiling, she picked up the phone.

An hour later, Brennan found herself in a small café sitting across from Angela and Cam—who also wanted details and thought it would be fun to have a girls hunch. She and came were never really that close although their relationship had improved greatly. Plus, she was important to Booth, so Brennan found herself agreeing.

She just wouldn't share certain details with her. She would save those for a later time with Angela.

Once they ordered their drinks, Angela spoke, "So start talking. From the beginning."

"And don't leave anything out," Cam interjected.

"Well, you both knew that Booth was coming over for dinner, right? We were going to have another one of our memory sessions. I even made mac'n'cheese. So, she shows up a couple minutes early—looking really uncomfortable. After a couple sentences of stalling, he blurts out that he and Agent Perotta are a couple. That they were seeing each other before his surgery and that she said that if he didn't stop spending so much time with me and more time with her, he would lose her."

"That bitch," Cam said.

"My thoughts exactly," Angela agreed. "So what happened next?"

"Well, he said that we had our own separate lives and he appreciated me for trying to help him remember-"

"He actually thanked you?" Angela was astonished. "What an idiot."

"But at least that idiot apologized. He did apologize, didn't he?" Cam asked.

"Yes—but after he found out about Sully being back." Brennan stopped as the waiter set down their drinks and they ordered. She took a sip of her coffee then looked at Angela and Cam. "So Booth left and I decided he was right; we did both have our own lives and if he hadn't have amnesia, I wouldn't have hesitated in going to Peru. So I made the flight arrangements, packed and left.

"I was about halfway to the airport when he started calling. I didn't want to talk to him so I ignore his calls. Finally I got so fed up with the phone ringing that I almost slid off the road. I was pretty angry and needed to calm myself down. When I was ready to drive again, the phone rang. I answered it yelling at him that I didn't have time to talk to him. Only it wasn't Booth I was yelling at—it was Sully. He told me he had almost died and wanted to see me.

"From pulling over and stopping—I knew I wasn't going to make my flight. So I agreed to meet him. He told me how he had almost died and realized that or rather claimed to realize that he loved me. I told him I couldn't deal with this now and left.

"When I got back to my apartment, Booth was waiting for me. I told him that Sully was back and walked into my apartment. He followed. We argued a little then—well, then he told me about Perotta. How she had lied and how he was sorry for leaving me—even though he really didn't and promised he would never do it again. The rest, well he stayed the night and that's that."

"O come on."

"Yes, please details," Cam said urgently.

"No offense Cam but I am not going to trade Booth sex stories with you."

"Good point. I really don't want to tell you about when Booth and I were together. That would just be wrong."

"Agreed."

Their food arrived and the girls talked mostly about Michelle.

Booth, meanwhile was talking to Cullen about Perotta. Cullen was pretty pissed off. "She did what?!" Cullen grabbed for his phone.

"Sir—thank you for wanting to help. However, it was also my fault. I felt something was wrong with what she had told me but I didn't trust my instincts. I have to take responsibility for that. I just thank God that Bones missed her flight and we had a chance to talk. I am pretty sure that I scared Agent Perotta into not doing anything but I wanted you to know."

"Well, thank you for letting me know." Cullen shook his head. "I never would have thought that Agent Perotta would do something like that. If she gives you any problems—you be sure to let me know."

"I will, thanks." Booth stood up and shook his hand.

Booth knocked on Bones' door and heard her yell. "Booth?" "Yeah."

"It's locked, come on in."

Booth gritted his teeth and cam came in, then locked and dead bolted the door behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you--" He stopped midstream when he found her. Forming a lump in his throat, he couldn't help but stare.

Brennan couldn't help but feel amazingly beautiful. "You were about to tell me something?"

"Yeah," he undid his tie and settled on the edge of her bathtub, "but for some reason I seem to have forgotten what I was about to say."

Brennan stretched out a leg and pulled up her hair. "I was just about to wash—think you could help me with that?"

He couldn't help but smile. Booth took off his jacket then his shoes. "So what brought this on?"

"I decided that you should get a taste of what I got when I found you in your tub."

He chuckled and took a sip of the wine that she had poured. "This is a little more than a taste Bones."

"Well, what can I say," she brought out an arm and traced it up his body. "I like to come out on top." Then she brought his lips to hers.

Booth could taste the wine in her breath. He loved the taste. As she rose up to meet him for a kiss, he felt her breasts against his chest. They were so wet. Wet. He broke the kiss. "Give me a minute." He stood up and shed the rest of his clothes.

Brennan couldn't help but let out a laugh at the speed in which he jointed her in the tub. He pulled her so she was in his arms then placed a kiss on her cheek. They both reached for a glass of wine.

Brennan leaned back against him. "How was your day?" She asked then couldn't help but groan. He looked at her quizzically. "See what you've turned me into? I never was the person who asked questions like that before I fell in love with you. Even with Sully I didn't ask many questions like that."

Booth coughed. "Speaking of, did he contact you today?"

"Yes. He showed up just as I was hanging up the phone with you."

"He did?" Brennan couldn't help but feel pleased at the jealousy that he was fighting to keep out of his voice and body language. However, she knew that their relationship was one based on honesty and trust. She wasn't going to play games with him. ""I told him I was with you. That I loved you. He was a bit shocked at first but after he got over his shock, he didn't seem too surprised. Like everyone else, it appeared he expected it."

"Is he going to give us any trouble?"

"Booth!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't think Perotta would give us any trouble either and look what happened with her."

"Well, he did say that if things didn't work out with you, to give him a call."


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone thanks for the reviews and interest! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

Booth's eyes darkened. "And what did you say to that?"

Brennan couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his rather apparent jealousy. Booth couldn't help but find the sound fascinating coming from her mouth. "I told him the truth."

"And that would be?"

"That it wasn't going to happen. You and me. We were not going to break up."

Booth couldn't help but smile. "So you and me are going to last, huh?" he scooted closer to her.

"After examining all the evidence over the past years of our relationship, no matter what has been thrown at either of us we have always worked things out. I am fairly confident that we will last."

"Just fairly?"

"I would say that it is very highly probable that we will be together until one of dies."

Booth let out a chuckle, knowing that that was perfectly the way that Bones would tell him that she wanted to be with him forever.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," she ran a hand across his chest, "Don't you think we can spend our time doing something else?"

"Why whatever do you have in mind?"

"What do you think?" Brennan smiled then brought his lips to hers.

Perotta smiled as she hung up the phone. Things were going exactly as she had planned. Pretty soon she would be getting a phone call saying that the package had been delivered. She frowned. A phone call could be traced eventually—if Booth ever suspected that she was behind this.

An idea forming, she walked down the hallway and popped in to another agent's office. "My phone isn't working. Mind if I use yours?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Perotta smiled and called her contact. "Just let me know by placing an ad in the paper. Be creative. I'll know it's been done."

A couple weeks later, Booth and Brennan had gotten comfortable in where they were. Sully had started dating someone else and it appeared that he had moved on. Perotta had made herself scarce, hardly seeing Booth at all and Brennan never saw her except once briefly while at a FBI function. All in all, both were very happy with the way things were going.

Brennan found herself laughing at something her father said as she opened her door and let him inside. Her answering machine was blinking and she pressed play as she hung up her coat.

"Dr. Brennan, this is Michael Turjen. I'm with the team in Asyut Egypt. I know you've heard of some of the things we've been doing here. Anyway, my partner recently got married and will be returning to Australia. Your name came up as a replacement. Give me a call so we can talk." He rattled off a number.

Brennan met her dad's eyes as the machine asked if she wanted to delete the message. She pressed the save button a moment later. She had two thoughts: A chance to partner with the legendary Dr. Turjen and leaving Booth. The former was a chance of a lifetime. The latter would be a consequence. For she knew that Booth would not come with her. Leaving Parker wasn't an option.


End file.
